(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a manually operable trigger sprayer that is capable of dispensing a liquid with the trigger sprayer held in an upright orientation, in a downturned orientation and in an inverted orientation. In operation of the trigger sprayer in all three orientation positions, the liquid in the container to which the trigger sprayer is attached is prevented from leaking through the vent passage of the trigger sprayer.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a trigger sprayer of the type to which the present invention pertains is operable only in an upright orientation of the trigger sprayer. If the trigger sprayer is positioned in a downturned orientation the dispense liquid from the sprayer nozzle directly downward, liquid within the container attached to the trigger sprayer will often leak through the vent passage of the trigger sprayer. Also, depending on the amount of liquid in the container, with the trigger sprayer positioned in a downturned orientation, the dip tube extending from the trigger sprayer into the container interior may be raised above the level of liquid in the container. With the dip tube raised out of the liquid, the trigger sprayer will dispense the liquid remaining in the dip tube as its trigger is manually reciprocated, but once the liquid in the dip tube has been dispensed from the trigger sprayer, any further manual reciprocation of the trigger will result in only air in the container being dispensed through the trigger sprayer. Likewise, when the trigger sprayer is operated in an inverted orientation with the sprayer and container held upsidedown, the liquid of the container will leak through the vent passage of the sprayer and the end of the dip tube will project above the level of liquid in the container resulting in operation of the sprayer only dispensing air once the liquid in the dip tube has been pumped through the sprayer.
Several trigger sprayers have been designed for operation in both upright and inverted orientations of the trigger sprayers. Their designs prevent the liquid in the container from leaking through the vent passage of the trigger sprayer when it is held in an inverted orientation. These designs also continue to supply liquid to the pump chamber of the trigger sprayer when it is held in an inverted orientation even with the end of the dip tube of the trigger sprayer projecting above the level of the liquid in the container. However, these trigger sprayers are designed to operate in only upright and inverted orientations. When it is desired to operate the trigger sprayer in a downturned orientation with the nozzle of the trigger sprayer pointed directly downward, the liquid of the container will often leak through the vent passage of the trigger sprayer. Furthermore, in many trigger sprayers designed for operation in an inverted orientation, attempting to operate the trigger sprayer in a downturned orientation will result in the pump of the trigger sprayer sucking air from the container instead of the liquid.